fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Catch.
'The Big Catch '''is the sixth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. It is also the debuts the Fencer Megazord. Synopsis. Nathan is assigned the crucial task of catching the wild Swordfish Disk Zord in order to save the other Rangers, who have been incapacitated by the stench of the Demon Stinkface's breath. Plot. The Rangers awake to Kimico cooking oatmeal for breakfast. Joey immediately says that he'll eat out but Kimico declines him and says that homemade meals are more healthy to eat. Joey responds by murmoring "yes but yours is designed to kill" too which Melanie begins to laugh. Nathan and Shin enters the dining room and says their good mornings before sitting at the table. Kimico hands the rangers their bowl of oatmeal and tells them to dig in. Nathan tries to pull the spoon from out of the oatmeal but it stays in place. The oatmeal is hard as a rock. Kimico asks the teens why aren't they eating their breakfast. As Joey is about to tell her why Sato walks in and interupts him. He then proceeds to tell them that the wild Swordfish Disk Zord has been spotted at Statton Point. The peaceful serenity of the morning is interrupted by Stinkface, the Stink Gas Demon, who is sent to poison the people of Coral Bay with his stink and cause death so the Sanzu River water level could rise. Nathan is sent to capture the Zord since it was his ancestor who released it into the water and only the Water Power Symbol could help to capture it. As Nathan leaves to go to the location of the sighting, the Gap Sensor goes off. The Rangers rush to a nearby car park to find people on the ground, some almost seems dead. As Kimico and Melanie aid to them, Shin and Joey attacks the Demon responsible for the attacks on the humans. As Joey attacks him, Stinkface releases his stink gas into Joey's face and he is immediately poisoned. Shin comes to Joey's aid and the Demon runs off but doesn't get far. Kimico and Melanie catches up with him and they engage him in combat only to be sprayed with Stinkface's stink gas. Shin comes to their aid as well and combats the Demon and also meets the same fate as his teammates. Stinkface seeing that the Rangers would eventually die soon leaves the scene and ventures into the city to cause more deaths. Nathan arrives at Statton Point and immediately begins to fish for the Zord. Remarkably the Zord shows up and Nathan tries to capture it using the Water Capture Symbol but fails. He's then knocked out by the waves created by the angry Zord. He then awakes in a tent owned by a mysterious fisherman who decides to help him catch the Zord. At first Nathan declines any help from the old man but the fisherman insists that he should help him since Nathan seemed not to know what he's doing. While on the rocks with the fisherman, Nathan recieves a call from Sato who tells him that the Rangers have been badly poisoned by the Demon Stinkface and they desperately need the Swordfish Disk Zord to help cure them. This encourages Nathan to keep pushing on to find and capture the Zord. Meanwhile, Tenta gives Lord Murakou the good news that the Sanzu River water level seems to be rising. The Gap Sensor continuosly begins to alarm. Shin awakens and rushes off to face the Demon although he's still badly poisoned. Motivated by his leader's determination, Nathan finally manages to fish and capture the Swordfish Disk Zord with aid from the fisherman. With the Swordfish Disk in hand, Nathan thanks the fisherman for his help and makes his way to Shin as the other Rangers came to his aid. The Rangers all morph and try to do battle with the Demon only to be miserably defeated. As Stinkface is about to permantly destroy the Samurai Rangers, Nathan comes in and stops the Demon. He then uses the Swordfish Disk's power to cure everyone before he morphs and uses the Samurai Cannon to kill Stinkface. Stinkface revives and transforms into a Mega Demon. The Rangers summon their Zords and form the Samurai Megazord. Stinkface uses his stink gas to slightly damage the Megazord. Nathan with the Swordfish Disk at hand summons the Swordfish Disk Zord and combines it with the Megazord to form the Fencer Megazord. The rangers quickly uses their elemental power to charge the Megazords Katana and uses the finisher "Swordfish Slash" to destroy Stinkface once and for all. As Stinkface is defeated and the Samurai Rangers rejoice over their victory, a mysterious figure who witnessed the Rangers' fight with Stinkface walks off. Nathan returns to the Shiba House to meet Sato who congratulates him on a good job done. Sato walks out of the House to greet the mysterious fisherman, now known as Maxwell, and thanks him for helping Nathan to capture the Swordfish Disk Zord. Cast. Main Cast Members. *???? as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *???? as Kimico Shiba *???? as Joey Carlton *???? as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou (Voice) *???? as Tenta (Voice) *???? as Chibba (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Mysterious Fisherman/Maxwell *???? as Stinkface (Voice) Sentai Counterpart. *'Act 7: Marlin Fishing - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes